marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Temugin (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Mandarin (father, deceased); Sasha Hammer (paternal half-sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Temple of Atlas, located within a huge concealed cavern beneath San Francisco, California | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 177 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Chinese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal leader; former student | Education = Extensive training in martial arts, poetry, philosophy, art, science, healing, etc | Origin = Son of the Mandarin, Temugin has few memories of his father. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Grell; Ryan Odagawa | First = Iron Man Vol 3 #53 | HistoryText = Temugin is the son of the Mandarin and was raised in a temple in the Himalayans separate from the outside world in order to develop an inner peace. The Mandarin first made use of him soon after the formers first meeting with Iron Man by bending the will of Temujin to do his bidding by going to work for Stark Industries with the intent to assassinate Tony Stark. After witnessing Anton Vanko's death at the hands of the second Crimson Dynamo, Temujin begins to feel regret at the actions he must take but cannot resist the Mandarin's commands. Later that night he sneaks into Stark's Office and shots Tony's chest plate, uncovering the truth about Iron Man and Tony Stark. Before a second shot can be fired Tony escapes with the armour and a chase ensures into an elevator shaft, where Temujin falls and the armour falls out of its case which Tony proceeds to detonate. When no body is found they assume Temujin had died, when in fact he returns to his father who berates Temujin for his failure, Temujin in spite then does not tell The Mandarin the truth about Stark that he has discovered before the former removes his memory of the entire incident and sends him back to the Himalayas. After which, Temugin had little contact with the outside world until he was delivered his father's rings and a note explaining that he must avenge his father's death at the hands of Iron Man. He confronted Iron Man while the latter was investigating some illegal activity. He removed his rings to make things 'fair' and was able to severely damage the armor by attacking its 'stress points.' Stark's countermeasures after their first encounter had limited success in their next fight. Temugin claimed that Stark's technology was a lifeless force and thus no match for the power of chi. Temugin prepared to deliver a finishing blow, but Stark revealed that the monk's order had become corrupt and were committing atrocities. This obviously clashed with Temugin's sense of honor. After their activities had been exposed by Iron Man, one of the monks literally stabbed Temugin in the back. He has sworn to avenge his father and make Iron Man pay. It is possible that Mandarin is using his son as a pawn or attempting to corrupt him in spite of his monastery upbringing. Temugin was later recruited by Mr. Lao, an agent of the Atlas Foundation, to be Jimmy Woo's second-in-command, fearing Woo was too soft for what the Foundation needed, and putting Temugin in place to succeed Woo as head of the Atlas Foundation. | Powers = Temugin demonstrated the ability to greatly increase the force of his blows in a method presumably similar to that of Iron Fist. He could 'focus' in on a flaw or weak spot similar to Karnak. He also was able to strike many times in a second. Temugin seemed to possess superhuman durability, perhaps using what certain martial arts style call an 'iron body'. Even when Iron Man managed to injure him, he was able to use his body's chi to heal. | Abilities = Temugin displays martial arts skill that rivals that of other elite martial artists such as Shang Chi and Iron Fist, even Karnak. He also showed a high level of proficiency in using his father's rings. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Makluan Power Rings' In contrast to his father, Temugin prefers using his rings in melee rather than ranged beams. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Temugin is the birth name of Genghis Khan, whom Mandarin has claimed he is descended from. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Regeneration Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Cryokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Paralysis Category:Illusionists Category:Telepaths Category:Electrokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Photokinesis Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Darkforce Category:Energy Projection Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Aerokinesis Category:Flight Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Toxic Category:Poisonous Category:Shapeshifters Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Mandarin's Family